Violence Becomes Her
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra deals with death, an old friend and an old flame, pasts, and surprises. Featuring Tommy Oliver.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Paramount pictures do. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own Power Rangers. Saban owns them. I do not own Jim Ellison, or the Sentinel. Pet Fly does. Rated PG 13 violence. Swearing.

Violence Becomes Her:

"Look not mournfully into the Past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the Present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy Future, without fear, and a manly heart." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

Angel Grove, California:

Death surrounded her like a bad bloody blanket. Heavy on her shoulders, so that they sagged in pain and exhaustion. This was her city, but she was at a loss. But she knew someone who would help her. Taking out her phone, she sighed. Deeply and very sadly. Dialing, she waited for the pickup. "Hey old buddy, its me, Sarra." She smiled as he chuckled. "Yeah laugh it up Profiler boy." She said.

There was a whispered question on the other end of the phone. "You okay?" She smiled. "Been worse Profiler boy. You?" He smiled. "Good." She smiled. "I need your help. Six bodies within four days, Profiler boy." He cursed. "I need you and your team's help. Please. I will even make sure there is a plane ready for you...oh wait, you've got one of your own, don't you Profiler boy?" he chuckled. "Send JJ the info?" He asked.

"Already did, you better get to the information boy, I will see you soon." She said. He chuckled. "See you soon, Sarra." She smiled. "See you soon, Derek." She finished.

She shut her phone call off, and sighed as she leaned up the old fashioned black and white and gold police cruiser she was up against, and put her arm over her eyes, and sobbed as it started to rain.

Arlington, Virginia:

Derek came into the group meeting room and got caught up. "Sorry. I just got off the phone with the Lieutenant in charge of this murder in Angel Grove, I know her personally." Derek said to the team as they all gathered. Aaron Hotchner looked at him. "Good." he said. David Rossi looked at his younger collegue but didn't ask. Dr. Spencer Reid did though. "How Derek?" The african american young man smiled.

"My time in New York, kid." Reid smiled. "What's she like?" Derek laughed. "A warrior, a little crazy, and um...got some interesting friends, but that's all I can tell you." David Rossi looked at his collegue. "That's all you can tell us?" Derek nodded seriously. "I would be putting other people at risk and I made a promise that I cannot break. She may tell you, but only if necessary." He said.

Aaron said nothing, but he was not impressed because he needed to know how to handle her. Because as a Profiler, that's how he was. "What's her style like?" Derek heard from Emily Prentiss. Derek grinned. "Unusual. She uses Magick mostly, and Science, but she also works very hard. I need you not to dive into her past, and not to say anything unusual. She is very sensitive, and she will shut down if that happens. Reid...Rossi please."

At that information they got caught up with the 'class' so to speak. Then they moved out for Angel Grove with the other news that, "Angel Grove is a center of weirdness, Magick occurs there, and there is the unusual of Power Rangers, who protect the city. Red Turbo Ranger works with Sarra Torrens-Lee, and will request full access to her, alone. We give him that access." "No questions asked." Derek said. They nodded.

Angel Grove, CA:

Sarra stared up at her re-extended Murder board. "Hrmmm..." She muttered. "Where's the be damned signature?" She muttered as she felt someone behind her. "Hello Tommy." She said. He smiled, even though it was sad. "This guy's so twisted, he's made it way more complicated for me. I've called in Derek, my Profiler Boy." Tommy grinned.

"Good, if you need me I will be here, somewhere." "Or else fighting again." She moaned softly. "O..." She muttered as he smiled and let her lean against his chest for a minute or two. "Sarra...you going to be alright?" He asked. She sighed. "I think so." She said. "Stay safe O." He smiled.

"You too, Silver Lady." "You too." She smiled. "Easy, Big Red, I'll be fine." She drawled. He chuckled deeply and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She looked surprised as she got herself back to work. He watched her for a few minutes with a smile on his face. Then disappeared out the door. She stopped after he left for a few minutes and sank to her chair, and took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. __He cannot be in love with me..._ _Goddess I hope not..._ _ She thought.

She smiled as she went back to work. She then, got a headache and tried not to scream the pain, because she knew that Tommy would've heard her. She grabbed her Tylonel._ _Been four hours_ _she thought as she winced. She closed her eyes as her pain was tiring her out._ _Home, can't do anymore til they come in only making copies, I can do that tomorrow._ _She thought dizzily.

She made sure that no one was looking and teleported home.

Six a.m., her alarm went off. The Profilers would be coming into the city today. She sighed as she got dressed in her 'impressive' outfit, her dark silver grey pants, her dark grey shirt, dark runners, and a deep red leather jacket. "Here we go..." She said as she looked at her wedding photo of her and Jason Lee Scott. She touched it. "I love you, dear..." She muttered as she slid her guns into her black leather arm harness under her red leather jacket. She pulled her Angel Grove PD badge over her neck, so that it would show infront of her grey blouse.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Grabbing her case and her lunch, she got things organized, and moved out. She got to work, and worked hard making copies, and making sure there was decent coffee sludge from her own coffee maker, not the department's. She had her murder board organized, and the team came through the door minutes later. She reached the door with a smile and a handshake to Special Agent SSA Aaron Hotchner first. "Sir. Good to meet you." She got the names and faces. "Nice to meet you all." "Hey Derek." She said as he came to her side and gave her a hug.

"You okay baby girl?" He whispered. "Been worse Profiler boy." She muttered. He let her go. She sighed. "Lets get to work shall we?" She asked."Different attacks, different styled weapons but there is a signature, but I canna tell what the bloody hell it is." She muttered. She ran fingers down her face. "This guy's sick, that's for sure. And bloody annoyin'." She cursed.

She closed her eyes. Then her communicator went off and she silently cursed. "Excuse meah." She went outside and used the communicator. "This is Silver Zeo." She answered. "This is Pink Turbo, sorry to disturb your work, but Red Turbo's in trouble." Sarra moaned and leaned her head against the wall of the PD. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"He's been kidnapped by Divatox, we don't know where he is can't get a communicator lock on him." Sarra cursed. "When does Big Red _never _get kidnapped?" She muttered. She pounded her head against the brick wall again.

Sarra cursed. Then something happened. "Two of the new Generation will help him trust them." Sarra sighed. Kat smiled too. "Okay, Sarra, we'll keep you informed." She smiled. "Kay." Sarra replied. Sarra sighed. Then released the communication button and went back inside. Then she went to her office, and sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. Derek came to her side. "Sarra?" She smiled.

"Just some trouble with my friends, but they will have things covered." She said. "I need some sleep...um...get back to me with this?" She asked. Derek nodded. "Do I tell them?" He asked softly. She moaned. "Red's missing, the new Generation's got it but, you might as well." She muttered. She closed her eyes. She did that and slept just fine. Derek ran his dark hand over his face and told them. They were in shock. But Reid took it well. "I know of them." He said. "I met, the original Red Ranger, back when I was a kid visiting California with Mom on a vacation. Jason was a good person and a good friend." "His loss is a devestating blow." He said and Sarra whimpered in her sleep. "Jason..." She muttered.

Derek sighed. He looked at his good friend who was in trouble. She smiled in her pain. Spencer Reid came to Derek. "She going to be okay?" he asked, softly. Derek smiled. "I believe so." He said. She moaned awake. "Gods." She said. She had a headache. Derek came to her side. She smiled. "D.." She muttered and he took her in his arms. "Lady..." She smiled.

She smiled. Her blue eyes had turned grey. "Red's in danger...again." "God. No...wait..." She felt something. "Thank god. The new team's helping him. Thank the gods..." She murmured._ _Tommy!..._ _Her mind called. There was a wait and a_ _I'm alive. I'll be okay._ _Nothing worse than what Gaskett ever did, or Rita. You okay?_ _He asked.

__Fainted...made the profilers worry..._ _He cursed. She smiled._ _Glad your okay...the new team looks good?_ _She whispered. He chuckled in her mind._ _Yes. I will be there shortly to help you. Hang in there._ _She chuckled._ _I'm hangin' oh I'm hangin'._ _He chuckled too. She chuckled. __See you soon, dear.__ She told his mind. __I will see you soon.__ He said. She smiled. "He's comin'." Sarra said and waited. She smiled as she heard a scritch of teleportation energy behind the team. "Easy he's here." She muttered and then watched as he came through. "Red...Shadow.." He smiled and she felt his arms wrap around her. "Tommy..." She muttered into his chest and sobbed.

Sarra calmed down after that and smiled. "Thank the goddess that your alright." She said softly. "If we lost you," He smiled. "Shhh..." She winced and her tears were coming down her face. He wiped them away. She smiled as she felt his hands. "Oliver...Red..." "Shadow..." She closed her eyes. "Thank you." He said. She stared at him.

"Tommy..." She whispered. He smiled, held her and let her up again. "You okay now?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "Aye...dear one." She said softly. He touched her softly at her shoulder. He smiled. She nodded. Then she collapsed in his arms. "Sarra!" He was soft with his exclimation.

But Derek was a little more concerned. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Gettin' old...that's all." He shook his head. "You are ill." She smiled. "Weary...tired of all this death." She admitted. "Losing too much." She muttered. He smiled. "Silver..." She rolled her eyes. "Red Shadow boy..." She smiled. "You risk your life for me continually, Shadow boy..." He chuckled. She smiled.

Then she touched his good hand with her bad one. She collapsed again. Derek got to their side. "Tommy?" He asked the 'kid'. Tommy smiled. "Alright. Hang in there." He called the Power Chamber and got Alpha 6 to teleport seven. She was draped in his arms, passed out. She looked pale, and in pain. The profilers were in shock a little about the energy that surrounded the Power Chamber and the machines. And then they met Demitria. Spencer met Alpha 6. Tommy had a smile that he had when Billy found Alpha 5 the first time. "Prodidgius." Sarra was his main concern though.

__What has transpired Tommy?__ Demitria said. Tommy looked up at her. "Sarra has been pushed to the limits Demitria, I don't know how to help her."

__And who are these? __ Demitria asked. Tommy smiled. "This is the current set of people that she has been working with, they came to help her, they are Profilers, FBI Agents." He said.

Rossi looked up at the tube. "And who are you?" He asked very concerned. Demitria smiled behind her veil and her eyes were alert with interest. __You have heard of the Power Rangers yes? Have you heard of their mentors?__ She asked.

She waited. "Wait you only speak in questions?" Spencer Reid asked. Tommy nodded. "Gets annoying doesn't it?" He asked and JJ groaned. Tommy laughed heartily. "This is Demitria of Inquirius, visitors who only speak in questions..." "Pretty much." Sarra finished off.

Tommy smiled. "Sarra." She moaned. She smiled. "Hell." "Been hell, but doing well." She said. He chuckled. He touched his hair as it went through his hand, she closed her eyes for a brief second.

She then closed her mouth after she gave a huge yawn. "Sarra?" "You okay?" She cursed. "This idiot's using power that counter attacks mine, to making it almost null and void, but I can check the void areas." She said. __But you would do better with rest would you not Silver Zeo Ranger?_ _Sarra rolled her eyes. "Ever the obvious question, Demitria." She said. "I guess your right. Oh and Big T, you'll need to give these, newbies, um..." She flashed her communicator. He chuckled. "Go home, Sarra. Go home." She nodded.

She touched Tommy's shoulder. "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "Always." She flushed and teleported. Derek looked over at Tommy. "I...would like to talk to you in private, tomorrow?" Tommy nodded. "Fair enough. Angel Grove Hero Park. One o'clock." He nodded. "Fair enough." Tommy gave them all communicators.

Sarra smiled as she turned into bed after having a shower. She felt much better. __Jason...__ She thought as she did that Tommy winced. Derek looked at him. "How is she?" He asked bluntly. Tommy sighed. "Can't tell, really, she is stubborn and sometimes won't even tell me what's going on in her mind. Even though I am close to her..." "Maybe I am too close." He sighed. His eyes went down a dark road in his mind. "She's thinking of Jason, that's all I can tell." Derek swore.

"Hang on I've got to talk to someone about her." Derek said. Tommy looked at him. "Alright." He said. Derek went away to call Garcia. Penelope Garcia, their technological analyst. "The world of the computer marvel genius, Penelope Garcia speaking. How can I help you hotness?" Derek smiled.

"Darlin' I need you to help me track someone down for me." He said softly. She smiled and chuckled. "Whose the sicko this time?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nuhuh, sweetness. No sicko, as such, person of interest to help Sarra." She perked up at that. "Alright, my black sugah. Tell me." He sighed.

"One name, Jim Ellison, detective with the Cascade PD." She smiled. "Alright sugah, I'll snap to it." He smiled. "Thanks Garcia." He said.

Sarra was asleep for all of three hours and woke up screaming again. Sweat poured down her face and she shook. She moaned again as her heart looked up at the sky. "Why can't I..." She muttered. She cried. __Jase..beloved..._ _ She thought.

She sighed and got herself into her shower, and had a long one. She then got out about half an hour later, she got dressed, and smiled. She was dressed in grey and blue, and she felt better. __Jase beloved...__ She thought again and her heart ached. She smiled as she looked at her house and sighed when she looked at her office. She went and ate, alone, and then headed for her office. She looked over the information again. __If the voids are here here and here...then...he'd be here or here._ _She thought. She drank her coffee.

Garcia called him back with the number and his address too. "It took some time sugah, but I've got it." Penelope said with a grim smile. He smiled. "Thanks darlin'." he said. She smiled. "Anytime, hotness." She pealed off the phone number and Derek raised an eyebrow. "Okay." "Thanks." He said and sighed as he wrote it down, and then made a call.

"Jim Ellison's phone, Blair Sandburg speaking." Blair answered. There was silence, then a sigh. "I've got to talk to Jim Ellison, its about his old friend Sarra Torrens." Derek replied.

"Your name?" Blair asked. There was another pause. "Derek Morgan, profiler with the FBI Behaviour Analysis Unit, I'm working with Sarra, she has no link, right now, and feeling really terrible." Blair cursed. "Hang on." He held the mouthpiece and cursed softly. He went to find Jim and found him talking with Simon.

"Jim, Simon, excuse me but I've just got a call from a Derek Morgan, Sarra's in trouble it seems, he was wondering if you could come to help her?" Blair asked. Jim bolted out of the chair he was on. "Sarra?" He almost growled. "Where is the phone Blair?" He said and Blair smiled. Blair patched him through. "Jim Ellison here." He answered Derek.

Derek let a breath of relief out of his mouth. "Sarra's not well, detective, she can't do much and she's trying to shut everyone out, I don't know how to help her." Jim cursed.

Sarra smiled in her half dream state. Jim looked at Blair and sighed. Then at Simon, who nodded. Then Jim sighed again. "Alright." "My partner Blair and I are coming." Derek smiled in relief. "Thank you." He said and told them the address of Sarra's house.

Sarra tried for a nap on the couch. She felt better, and smiled. Then she opened her eyes and saw people watching her sleep. "D?" She asked. He smiled. "Sweetness, I've brought help." She looked over and moaned. "D..." Then she collapsed again. Jim came to her side. "Commander Silver..." She smiled. "Hey...Black...Panther..." She whispered. "Why haven't you bonded?" She shook her head.

"Not this time Panther." She said. He shook his head. "Please, Lady." She swallowed and whimpered. "I hurt those I love, Ellison, I'm better a-lone." She choked.

"Lady..." She shook her head. "Jason...died...in mine arms...I canna risk anyone else..." She muttered. She sighed. "Not again. Not ever again, Jimmy...canna you understand that?" Her Irish heritage coming out. He sighed. Tommy came to her. "Sarra." She whimpered. "Na, Oliver. Not you." "I made a promise, not yas..." "Never..." She muttered. Sarra whimpered.

He held her in his arms, as she tried to break away even though she was so exhausted. "No...please!" She moaned. He looked at her. "Sarra." She moaned. "...Tom..." She said. "Tommy...I..." He smiled. He brushed away her tears. "Please." She sighed.

"Why?" "Why saddle yourself with a woman almost as ancient as those swords on my wall?" "I'm trouble." She said with a sigh. He smiled. "I've fallen in love with you, Lieutenant." He said. She jerked. "No." She muttered. "I promised. You wouldn't be next..." She muttered. "If anything happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." She muttered.

"No...Tommy..." "Please..." She said. He sighed as he ran his fingers through is long locked hair. He took her good hand and put it to his heart. She gasped, then teared. She collapsed. She felt him take her in his arms. "Tommy..." She said.

"Please..." He said. She sighed. "I can't..." He shook his head. "I love you." She breathed heavily, like she wanted to scream. He looked deep into her dark blue eyes. "Silver..." She sank against him. He smiled. He held her to him and sighed. "Darlin' please..." "We're worried for you." She smiled. "No." She muttered with a sigh. He smiled as she closed her eyes. He touched her hair as it turned silver. She sighed, as the others left. Then Sarra smiled as she felt something happen.

"Tommy..the attacker...he's killing again." She bolted for her office. Derek and the others were there. She smiled as she got inside and got to work. She looked at the map. "Here. He's here." She pointed to the map. It was Angel Grove Hero Park. Tommy cursed, as he came to her side. She sighed in frustration. He smiled. "Silver?" He asked. She nodded.

Sarra sighed. "Alright, here's what I propose we do." She said as she watched the others come in. She laid it out, and they nodded. "Alright. Lets get it done." She said softly. The others armed themselves, and Sarra opened her 'War Room.' Sarra smiled as they got the weapons they needed. She smiled when Derek whistled and smiled and picked up an axe that he looked like he could use. The others chose their weapons, and Sarra took the two swords that were above her chair and handed them to Tommy, who wordlessly took them. She smiled.

"Everyone got something?" She asked. They nodded. She grinned. "Time to go to work." She said as she came out and three FBI SUV's came out to get them where they needed to go. "Lets go." She said. She smiled as she led the charge. "Tommy, stay behind me. As best as you can if anything happen'd to you? I'd never forgive myself." She muttered. Sarra gulped and faced the opening of the forest.

"Here we go boys and girls." "Be on the ready." She said. She entered the forest with the others at her side. She smiled as she did, Tommy gave an involuntary shudder. She smiled again. "Its alright, dear one." She murmured. "We'll get this 'astard." Spencer looked at Derek. Sarra smiled because she swung a low blade down around her body.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She muttered. She smiled and then used her power. "Ha!" The clearing cleared again, and the area of the land in front of them made it into a creepy alter to the Dark Magick. There was a person on it, still alive. Barely. There was someone else poised above it, and she cursed. "HAVE AT YE!" She cried.

She then attacked the killer. Sarra scored on the practioner, and then he attacked her as he was wearing a cloak and a mask, they couldn't see who it was. But it was male. "Silver!" Derek cried. "Get the...KID!" She cried. Tommy guarded her back, and Rossi and Hotch went for the kid. Derek covered them.

Sarra then attacked the killer, again, and was attacked back. He attacked her, and she was scored on her good arm, and then her side, her ribs with a long pointed blade. Almost double edged. "AH!" She screamed again. Sarra took her sword and infused it with her power. The last strike, she got the attacker and he was down for the count but not out.

Sarra collapsed, in frustration and pain. "AH!" She screamed. She seized up, and reached down to the grass. She felt arms at her sides. "Gods." She said. She closed her eyes half a second. "Easy Lady." "Easy..." She heard the murmur. She whimpered.

"Let me go." She whimpered again. Head shook.

"Not damned likely." She sighed.

"Why?" She whimpered. "All I bring is stress and worry to yas..." She moaned.

She smiled as she felt arms hold her tight..."Tom? Big Tom?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm here." He said as he held her and nodded at Derek who called the ambulance.

"Big Tom...so sorry!" He smiled. He pressed his lips against his friend's temple. "Why?" He asked.

She smiled. "I...put you through so much dear." "I'm sorry." She said.

"So much pain...better if I am...gone...could live then, without me..." She muttered.

"No. No, you don't understand. I love you." She cursed.

"Your fixated on me dear." "That's all. Because of your need to protect others, and as a sense of duty to Jason..." "No don't try and answer that that's not it, because that is it bro." "I cannot love you, because of Jason, dear one!" "Your too close..." "And if..." Her tears came down her face. "If I lose you as my best friend, I canna trust in what I may do." She said.

"Dear...one...please..." She said. "Walk away." She choked. "Walk...Away." She choked again. "Dear one please..." He shook his head.

"Not this time." He said sternly. She whimpered. She cried out in her pain. "Dear one please..." She begged him. He shook his head.

"I will not dear." "I love you too much." She whimpered. Grabbing his hand with her good one, she touched her friend's hand to her heart.

Tommy gasped as the ambulance came. He still held her though. Derek came to his side. "Tommy?" He asked softly. "Tommy!" He broke and the Medics saw to her. She cried out in pain again, just before they put her under anesthetic. Tommy winced at that howl of pain.

Derek touched his shoulder. "Come on I'll take you through to the hospital." He nodded. Derek smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Tommy let go, and they got there in time to see her go in. And then they waited while the other FBI Agents cleaned up. Sarra was still in surgery.

It took six hours, and a few fateful hours more before he could see her in recovery. She was still in ICU for two days before she was moved to a regular room.

Tommy paced and didn't leave the hospital til he could see her. Derek and Aaron Hotchner stayed with him. She woke after three days in the regular room, and she allowed Derek to see her first. Tommy winced at that as did Derek. "I guess she's mad at me." He said dejectfully.

Aaron looked at him. "I don't think that's it, she just doesn't know what to say to you, I believe." He nodded at his sense.

"I guess." He said with a sigh. He looked at her room which was down the hall on the second floor. 'Sarra...' He thought.

Derek smiled. She smiled back as he came in. "He's out there isn't he?" She muttered. He nodded.

"Been there since you went in sweetness." He said. She moaned.

"Goddess...Why?" She asked.

He smiled. "Because he loves you pet." She shook, litterally.

"I don't know what to do about him. He's bloody fixated on me." She said.

He shook his head. "He's frantic that you are going to die, and he doesn't want that for you. He wants you to be okay." He said. "Talk it out lady, its all you can do." She moaned.

"He doesn't understand..." She said.

"What Sweetness?" he asked.

"He doesn't understand...that...he's too close!" "He's my best friend, and I canna see him hurt...because of MEAH! There's been too much of that..." She choked.

She closed her eyes, as tears came down her cheeks. "I am Violence, I am Silver, I am Cold I am Death..." "To those I touch and love..." She choked. "I canna..." She saw him standing at the door frame.

Her voice choked. Derek turned to him and smiled. He got up and relinquished his spot and went to find Hotch. Aaron looked at his friend and boss. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's confused, in pain, but he'll help her. He always does." Derek said.

Aaron nodded. "Should we let them be?" He asked. Derek nodded.

They left. Tommy looked at her and sighed. "Silver..." She whimpered.

"Big Tom...I..." He smiled.

"You talked enough, for one second let me have my say." She sighed.

That was the only decent thing she had done. He looked at her, and came to her side, and sat near her good hand. He took her hand into his own, and then sighed, and brought it up to his heart as he found a way to tell her.

Tears came down her face, and she had pressed her lips together. "Dear one...please..." He said. She moaned.

"I promised, it wouldn't be you!" She told him as she gasped in pain. He held her hand. "I...need to keep mine promises..." She said with her heart breaking.

"Dear..." He tried.

"I promised...let me keep this promise..." She heaved sobs. She then touched his heart and showed him what she felt at Jason's death. What she could feel at his death too.

Tommy gasped. "Silver..." He whispered.

She smiled. "I'm sorry dear one...it 'as to be this way..." She turned into her pillow. He looked at her.

"Silver..." He muttered. She smiled in pain.

She closed her eyes. "My friend...I...just need you as my friend...if anything more, I will not forgive myself if something disasterous happens to you." She said with a grimace. "It would Kill me to lose you. Canna ya see that Laddy?" She asked, her voice nearly dry.

He gave her some water. She drank it and then sighed again. "Please..." "Understand..." She begged. "If I lose you...I **would** die..." "So sorry...should just...put me out of mah misery..." He sighed heavily.

"Sarra..." She smiled.

"Dear one Ah...Canna...allow you to risk yourself for me anymore dear...I canna lose you too..." She muttered. "If I lost you...I would Nothing would save me again. I'd get lost in the Nothing. I need you alive dear one, and to do that its best if you were away..." "Away from meah." She said.

She smiled. It was dark. "You must understand dear one..." She said. "Its better to leave me...now..." He shook his head.

"Sarra." "No." She smiled.

"Please?" "You...are too close dear one. Too close and if something 'appened to yas..." "My friend, brother..." He sighed.

She put his hand to her heart. "Dear...please?" She asked. He sighed and felt her pain for him.

"Sarra.." He started to say. She shook her head.

"No dear one...No," She said.

"Do you think that I want you to die?" "You're my friend, my link to Jason," She smiled.

"Exactly. If something happened to the last link, you, I would die too." She said.

"Never Dear one. Please? Understand..." She whispered.

"Turn away, Tommay...while ye still can..." He shook his head.

"I cannot, not anymore dear Silver Lady.." She whimpered.

"Na...Red Shadow..." "Canna.." He held her.

"Please." "Please." He said. She smiled.

He smiled. Sad it was. "Silver..." She smiled.

"Too close Shadow..." She murmured.

She snuggled into her sheets and pillows away from him. Then, there was a light entering the room and she cursed. "Huh?" "What?" She asked with fierce anger.

Then she noticed it was golden. "Trey..." She muttered and was wrong. It was Jason.

"Jayse." Tommy said.

"Jase..." "Beloved..." She replied and teared.

"Easy love. Please, its alright, the Heavens, the Powers That Be have granted you peace. From now on, you shall have time to yourself, heal yourself. Tommy will be here for you, I want you to be happy." She shook her head.

"The only way was you, love, So now I am alone, I should be alone." She said.

"It saves people's lives." She looked over at Tommy who flushed. Jason sighed.

"Dear." "Please, take this as my gift to you, healing, please..." She shook her head.

"It should have been me that died, nah you!" She cried.

"It s'ould have been meah..." She murmured. She touched his shoulder his heart his face. He touched her, her heart, her forhead her lips. "Jase...on..." She murmured.

"Beloved.." She murmured.

"Beloved, love again, its going to be alright this time." "I promise..." She sighed. He dried her eyes from the tears that formed. She smiled. "If you won't do it for yourself, dear, do it for me?" He asked as he kissed her. She sighed.

She smiled and nodded once. "Alright, dear. Take some rest...Angel." He nodded and disappeared after he told Tommy, "Take care of her bro." He nodded. "I will bro." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

She smiled and as Jason disappeared, she smiled as she saw Tommy come to her side, and held her hand. She smiled. Then, sighed and kissed him. She felt him link with her. She felt much better with him there."Tommy,...thank you..." She said. He smiled.

She smiled and mimed a karate chop at his head. He smiled. "Yep, she's back to normal." She smiled.

She kissed him to shut him up. And they were happy...finally...or were they?

A voice cried "Look me in the stars/ and tell me truly, men of earth/ if all the soul and body scars/ were not too much to pay for birth."-Robert Frost

The END...or Is it?


End file.
